championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Champions Online Wiki
|} |- | There will be four Rampages in total: UNTIL Sky Command, Gravitar, the Lemurian Invasion, and the brand new Fire and Ice Rampage. These Rampages will rotate every three days through the fifth Alert slot. Each Rampage is for ten players. Want to earn the ultimate Justice Gear? You’ll need to face all four rampages where each will have a chance to drop a different token type. Collect multiple of each type, add some Drifter Salvage, and you’ll be able to exchange it for Justice Gear. Justice Gear is a step up from the old Legion gear, with four slots for stat-boosting MODs, plus very good stats baked in. If you're a costume fiend, there's plenty to scavenge from the Rampages, including tons of military and first-responder costume pieces. You'll be able to get items like construction vests, UNTIL accessories and more! Plus, experience the challenging new Fire and Ice Rampage, and battle against the first couple of crime: Kenina Blaze and Frosticus! You'll need to coordinate with your team to survive traps, escape prisons, and dodge their all-out area attacks. Make sure you defeat them both at the same time, though -- you might not like what happens if you don’t. Head here to read more about the new rampage and the powers these villains possess. The new Private Queues mean you won’t have to worry about random players joining the instance, so you can coordinate perfectly with your team to face the Rampages. Queue up with a full ten-man group and take on each of the rampages. New costumes, new challenges and new perks await you! Login after maintenance and enjoy the Rampage Revamp! |} |- | This Costume set is available for purchased for 380 tokens ($4.75 USD). The Wolf offers a range of options from new to the pack to feral monster while the Vampire allows for the full transformation into a true creature of the night. Perfect for the Halloween season or for your Nemesis becoming your what you fear most. Enjoy these new looks for your Werewolves and Vampires|} |} |- | Every Hero needs a place to get away from it all and now they can. Hideouts are highly themed personal maps that have customization options and offer basic convenience. The best part about them is that they are easy to get to, it’s a snap to host parties, and the more you have the more you can make them look just right for your Hero. |} |- | ‹ › }} |- | Grab these deadly accessories and throw yourself into the thick of things with the Melee Weapons Pack. Unlock these Melee Heavy and Medium Blade Weapons in the C-Store and complete your hero's look. The costume set consists of 5 Heavy Weapon and 7 Blade costume unlocks. |} |- | Transform into a fierce creature of the night with this new Device, Become Vampire! Available to unlock in the C-Store. Vampire Power Bar | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} Beast Form Power Bar | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} |} |- | This Framework joins Brick and uses Costume Weapons: Heavy Weapon for weapon skins. | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} This Framework is also used by Devastator Archetype and the Duratok sidekick. |} |- | |- | |} __NOEDITSECTION__ 000